lyricsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rae Sremmurd:Black Beatles
Black beatles in the city be back immediately to confiscate the moneys Rae Sremm, Guwop, Mike WiLL! I sent flowers, but you said you didn’t receive ‘em But you said you didn’t need them That girl is a real crowd pleaser Small world, all her friends know me Young bull livin' like an old geezer Release the cash, watch it fall slowly Frat girls still tryna get even Haters mad for whatever reason Smoke in the air, binge drinkin' They lose it when the DJ drops the needle Gettin' so cold I'm not blinkin' What in the world was I thinkin'? New day, new money to be made There is nothing to explain I’m a fuckin black Beatle, cream seats in the Regal Rockin John Lennon lenses like to see ‘em spread eagle Took a bitch to the club and let her party on the table Screamin' "everybody's famous" Like clockwork, I blow it all And get some more Get you somebody that can do both Black Beatles got the babes belly rolling She think she love me I think she trollin' That girl is a real crowd pleaser Small world, all her friends know me Young bull livin' like an old geezer Release the cash, watch it fall slowly Frat girls still tryna get even Haters mad for whatever reason Smoke in the air, binge drinkin' They lose it when the DJ drops the needle Came in with two girls, look like strippers in their real clothes A broke hoe can only point me to a rich hoe A yellow bitch with green hair, a real weirdo Black man, yellow Lamb', real life goals They seen that Guwop and them just came in through the side door There’s so much money on the floor we buyin school clothes Watch me break the money machine till her clothes fall Pint of lean, pound of weed, and a kilo I eurostep past a hater like I’m Rondo I upgrade your baby mama to a condo My Chapos servin' yayo to the gringos Black Beatle, club close when I say so That girl is a real crowd pleaser Small world, all her friends know me Young bull livin' like an old geezer Release the cash, watch it fall slowly Frat girls still tryna get even Haters mad for whatever reason Smoke in the air, binge drinkin' They lose it when the DJ drops the needle She's a good teaser, and we blowin' reefer Your body like a work of art, baby Don't fuck with me, I'll break your heart, baby D&G on me, I got a lot of flavor 15 hundred on my feet, I'm tryna kill these haters I had haters when I was broke, I'm rich, I still got haters I had hoes when I was broke, I'm rich, I'm still a player I wear leather Gucci jackets like its still the 80’s I've been blowin' OG Kush, I feel a lil' sedated I can’t worry about a broke nigga or a hater Black Beatle, bitch, me and Paul McCartney related That girl is a real crowd pleaser Small world, all her friends know me Young bull livin' like an old geezer Release the cash, watch it fall slowly Frat girls still tryna get even Haters mad for whatever reason Smoke in the air, binge drinkin' They lose it when the DJ drops the needle